


the headcanon edition

by thebitterbeast



Series: you make me happy when skies are grey [2]
Category: Kissing in the Rain (Web Series)
Genre: (I have no regrets), F/M, episode one compliant, just a series of head canons that I have about these two idiots, this is not a drabble, this show took over my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The awkward puppy and the consummate professional. Three guesses who is who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the headcanon edition

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short.

  * It isn’t that Lily doesn’t like James. It’s just that she’s a consummate professional, and she has absolutely no desire to mix her personal life with her professional. It never ends well, and Lily just wants to do her job and go home. If that gets her labelled a ‘frigid bitch’? Well, then, so be it. (She’s heard an ex-costar call her that before. She is scarily proud of the title.)
  * James, on the other hand, just wants people to like him. He wants to be friends with everybody he works with. Because he is a social person, even though he is extremely socially awkward. And bad with women. And words. Give him a script, and he’s good to go. Perfect, even. Take the script away? And not so much.
  * But they work extremely well together - and they ooze chemistry.
  * Off-screen? Yeah, they need to stay away from one another because nothing good can come out of James’ need for Lily to  _like_ him.




End file.
